The Letter
by Endje
Summary: Following a heart-shattering break up with Blaine, Kurt finds himself stuck in a dead-end job in New York. He thought he'd never hear from Blaine again, until he received that letter...


**Author's Note: I know I should be writing my other fanfic 'Bricks in a Brick Wall' which I will continue with soon, but this story has been floating around in my head for a little while so I needed to write down. Inspired by the song 'Thank God I Miss You' by Ben Rector. It really is a beautiful song, so check it out :) Also, if you think this should be made into a multi-chapter story, let me know! Enjoy my dears :) **

Kurt rubbed at his eyes wearily as he made his way into the kitchen and made himself a coffee, just like he'd done for the past year day in day out. When he had moved to New York, he had certainly _not_ expected to get stuck in a dead-end office job working nine-'til-five with people he _really_ could not stand. But it paid the bills, so Kurt made sure to keep his mouth shut and just get on it. He made his breakfast and sat down at the small two-person dinner table, flicking through some trashy magazine he'd found on the subway. Just as he was about to take a shower, he heard something fall through his letterbox. It was an envelope with what looked like a letter inside of it. Intrigued, Kurt picked up the envelope and sat back down at the table, turning the letter over in his hands and trying to recognise the beautifully delicate hand-writing on the front. He carefully opened the envelope and took out a folded letter. Anxiously, he opened it:

_Kurt,_

_I'm no good at writing letters, so please just be patient and hear me out. About three months ago I had to go to Arizona to do some work, and because I'd never been there before, I took the liberty in doing a bit of exploration. I was walking through this park; when I spotted a secluded bench at the side so I went and sat down. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, but when I opened them, it felt like I had stepped into heaven. I was suddenly seeing this park in a completely different way than before. The grass was a deep green and was surrounded by vibrantly-coloured flowers. The paths were spotless and the trees were full of bronzed leaves that shone in the light of the sunset. The sky was a flawless shade of blue, not a spot of white anywhere. A couple walked past me, very much in love, holding hands and beaming brightly at each other. I watched them make their way through the park, never letting go of one another, smiles never leaving their faces. Nothing in the world could have torn that couple apart from each other at that moment in time; they were just completely lost in each other's eyes._

_It reminded me of a time in my life when nothing else mattered to me but one person. One person that cared for me and would never do anything to hurt me, and I loved that one person more than life itself. That person was you, Kurt. That couple was us, Kurt. Us, before I tore your perfect heart and left it in ruins, before I left you feeling vulnerable and used. _

_We had it all, Kurt. The friendship, the passion, the love, everything was ours. But I didn't realise what we had until it was gone, until I saw that couple in the park, blinded by love's light._

_I miss you so much Kurt. I miss the way you look at me with your beautiful blue eyes, the touch of your breath as it ghosts against my neck, the feel of your soft fingers intertwined with mine. _

_I miss the way your skin glows in the sunlight, the sound of your stunning voice, the feel of your warm embrace. _

_But Kurt, I'm glad I miss you, or else I wouldn't have the courage to write this letter, I wouldn't have the courage to open up my heart to you after all this time._

_I miss you Kurt._

_But I thank God I miss you._

_Blaine_

Kurt sat silently, single tears slowly streaming down his fragile face, hands shaking and heart beating forcefully against his chest as Blaine's words settled into his mind.

Kurt didn't go to work that day, instead he sat and read Blaine's letter over and over until he felt he had no more tears left to cry.

I guess some things do change.


End file.
